Prank Gone Wrong
by DoubleDee068
Summary: Lydia is tired of how Certain Alpha is acting towards her.. Can Our Lovely Little Red Get Even? Dydia, Allison/Lydia friendship One Shot


A/N Hey guys I have a oneshot for you all :). Hope you guys like it! I do not own any of these people. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. No beta.. for me. Allison/Lydia friendship, Danny/Lydia Friendship, Dydia

**Do You Think He Would Notice!?**

Grunts and Moans could be heard in the backyard of the Argent's house. Followed by curses every now and then. Two young ladies fell back onto the green grass panting and heaving from the small sparing match that took place a few minutes ago. Lydia closed her eyes breathing heavily as she tried to clam herself down. "..Thanks. Allison.. This is what I needed.."

Watching her best friend push herself off the ground extending a hand out towards her. "..Anytime.. you wanna stick around? Going practice shooting arrows.." Lydia snorted taking her hand lifting herself off the ground, knowing Allison didn't need anymore practice with a bow, she was a master at that. But she needed to keep her mind off a certain someone who pissed her off earlier today.".. Sure I have..nothing else to do.." Dusting the dirt off her pants and pulling twigs out of her messy hair walking with her further into the backyard seeing targets hanging against large trees. _'Guess..they don't believe in swings and pools'_.

"..I don't mean to pry but are you alright? You seem..kinda.. upset about something.." Maybe it was a bad idea to train with Allison, she should of took her anger out on her dads Credit Card or her moms wine collection. "..Its nothing.. Just a very.. bad day" Not looking at her as she took hold of Allison's bow aiming it as she shot the arrow watching it hit the target dead set in the center. "..I think im getting better at this.."

Handing her the bow back, admiring her work that was stuck to the tree a few yards away. "You.. sure you don't wanna talk about it.." Huffing in annoyance she just didn't want to think about it and Allison poking at the problem wasn't helping her forget about it." You wanna know!?.I'll tell you.. I Hate Derek Hale!" Getting a wired look from her friend and she swore she heard her say _'Join the club.'_ she didn't say anything about that. "..Can you believe he had the nerve to say that I am a spoiled little girl, born with a golden spoon in my mouth.. and that's not all! he called me selfless, Loud, annoying kid..**KID** Allison! oh that flea bag dog! I wouldn't care at all but he said that infront his little pack.. stupid.. pig headed pooch" Lydia could feel her blood boil she wanted to break something, hit someone she was thinking a tall, handsome and wolf like person in mind. "..Lyd..hello earth to Lydia.." Her trance was broken as a hand moved up and down infront of her face. "..Instead of getting mad why not get revenge on the person..." Allison spoke before shooting a arrow at the target. hitting it dead in the center.

Raising an eyebrow at her."I dont know about killing him. maybe hurt his ego.. or something.. along those lines." Maybe telling Allison about this problem wasn't a good idea with all the stuff that has happened. Hearing laughter beside her.".. I didn't mean kill him.. I know I haven't been the number one Derek.. fan.. you know why.. but how about get even.. " Thinking about what she said getting even seem like the perfect plan, but what could she do.. Derek wasn't well he didn't have any weaknesses, he didn't care about stuff.. besides his pack and asking them for help was a no. After a few minutes of thinking and plotting something came to her.. Derek did love something very much.. all she needed was help with her plan."...I think.. I got it.. but I need help.." Giving Allison a smile before pulling out her phone she needed two people for this.

**5 Days Later**

Dropping tons of shopping bags all over Allison's bed and floor the two girls smiled and giggled to themselves. They wish they could've seen Derek's face when he found out. "..Are you sure.. he won't be able to catch are scents.. I know you said that bag cancels out our scents.. but what I.." Lydia was happy she pulled this little prank on the big bad alpha but she was still on edge, catching a movie that was thrown her way 'Remember Me', it made her raise an eyebrow at Allison. "Relax.. he won't find out.. and his Precious Camaro is safe.. its just been.. kidnapped for a few hours.." Yup Lydia stole Derek Hales prize possession his Camaro his baby, she convinced Peter who happily fork over the keys saying it would be funny to watch his nephew squirm for awhile, she was glad it was that easy getting the car she didnt even have to threaten him. The Second person she enlisted for help was Danny, he wasn't apart of the pack so he wouldn't rat her out and she knew his uncle owned a dealer/paint shop perfect place to hide a car. Unlike Peter she did have to bribe Danny with a shipping trip and one week free of **'No stiles to bug him' **. And with that the car was safe and sound and no way a certain Alpha could locate it.

They had a alibi just incase the big bad pooch came huffing and puffing at them. Her and Allison went shopping all day which wasn't a lie. That was five hours ago.

"Right now how about we watch some movies and not worry about it." Forcing a smile before taking a seat on the bed as they started watching Remember Me. About half way threw the movie Mr. Argent could hear crying coming from his daughters room followed by yelling _'..She Left him!'_ and_' poor Caroline.. her hair..and go Tyler'_ shaking his head he went back to reading his paper.

With tissues all over the bed, their eyes puffy and red from crying. A small beeping noise broke the girls crying fest, Lydia looked at her phone reading the incoming text. "..its stiles. he said Scott told him sourwolf called for a pack meeting.." Looking over at Allison who was blowing her nose. "..Want me to take you?" Shaking her head slipping on her grey ankle boots. "No Stiles said he would come get me..i texted him to pick me up here.." Putting her phone in her back pocket, grabbing her grey cardigan putting it on. "I'll pick up my bags tomorrow.. Al..I'll text you later" Walking out of the room and down the stairs waving bye to Mr. Argent as she exited the house.

Spotting stiles pulling up into the drive way with his deathtrap of a car. Time to put her plan into action make sure her emotions were in check before they step foot in the Hale house so no one would suspect anything. Opening the car door sending stiles a smile."..Hello Stiles.." Buckling her seatbelt she got a "..Heyyy Lydia" response back as they pulled out of the Argent's Drive Way making there way over to the hale house.

Lydia swung her legs back and forth as she sat on a old wooden table in the living room, looking around seeing Boyd, Isaac and Erica on one couch listening to their Alpha like good kids, as Scott, Jackson and Stiles not really listening. Her greenish eyes glanced over at Uncle Peter leaning against the wall, so far things were going her way, her emotions were in check. looking over towards Derek who was pacing back and forth ranting on. Finally telling the group why he called a meeting, saying someone in this room stole his car. Watching his gaze land on Stiles first."..Please tell me your not stupid enough.. to steal my car Stilinski.." Watching Stiles ask why would he take his car when he had a sweet chick magnet right outside. Causing everyone in the room to roll their eyes at the comment. Onto the next victim who happened to be Peter. "..please tell me you.. have my car somewhere around here." Hearing him hiss out at the man who barely moved. "Nephew.. I never touched the car.. I was in the shower..Maybe a homeless bum.. came in and took it.." Seeing Peter smirk over at Derek before continuing. "..Or a school of angry chipmunks stole your car.. it could happen..." At that Lydia was glad she wasn't the only one who laughed.

Calming herself down she notice someones gaze was in her direction. Tiling her head sideways letting a few curly strawberry blonde strains of hair fall to the side. "What about you princess.. did you take my car?" She hated that nickname..she didn't mind her dad using it since well she was daddy's girl she didn't mind when he called her that, but the way it came out of his mouth made her hate it. She didn't notice Derek was only inches infront of her now, as both of his hands were placed on each side of her keeping her in place. Looking into his deep forest green eyes for a second before she snapped out of her trance. "Now why would I.. want that piece of junk.." Smiling at him never taking her eyes off him, watching him lick his lips made her wanna bite down on them or lick them herself. "How do I know your not lying?" Taking a moment before leaning forward abit as he kept still reaching into her back pocket pulling out a recite showing the alpha." I was shopping all day with Allison..she can vouch for me." Seeing out of the corner of her eye Scott cringe at the mention of his ex. Maybe she should start saying A instead of her name, watching poochie keep his gaze on her, she could feel her entire body heated up before she could say anything to him he pushed away from her grilling the rest of the pack for any info on his car.

As her pants started to vibrate in her pocket. reaching in as she pulled out her phone reading a text from Allison. _'Emergency! Picking you up ASAP! '_ She needed to make up another excuse fast, answering back and deleting the text she jumped off the table looking at everyone."..I would love to stay and play clue but my Mom has been blowing up my phone..sooo im leaving" Not wanting to answer who was picking her up she made her way over towards the door walking out of the Hale house, walking down the burnt steps looking around the dark forest as she waited for her ride to come.

Not even 10 minutes she was in Allison's car wondering what was going on."I don't wanna be rude.. but what the fuck..is going on." Waiting for a response from her friend next to her."I got a call from Danny..saying to go to the shop saying it was important.." Biting her lower lip she hopes it isn't a huge deal maybe nothing bad happened to Derek's car. Thoughts started filling her head from, a scratch, to someone buying it. "Lyd...lyd hey don't start freaking out..maybe its nothing maybe his uncle wants it out of the shop now?" Nodding in agreement maybe she was right, maybe nothing bad happened.

Both girls walked into the closed shop spotting Danny looking at something, as they reached him she felt like the air was knocked out of her body. Feeling her legs turn into jello grabbing onto Danny's arm to hold herself up at the sight infront of her."..Please tell me..this isn't the car.." Oh Derek was going kill her now, yup she was sure he was going to murder her. "Danny.. what the hell happen?!" Running her hand threw her hair panic was starting to enter her body."..Not..sure when I left it.. well it was not like this.." Scratching the back of his neck nervously at her looking away. "..Do you think he'll notice.." Lydia stop panicking and looked at Allison like she grew another head in the last two seconds.

"You don't think he'll notice.. ALLISON! the car is Pink! And not just any pink its Sparkly Neon PINK!" Screaming out before she bend forward trying to catch her breath, feeling like she couldn't breath taking deep breaths trying not to faint. Her prank backfired on her and she was going get burned badly when the owner finds out. "i am .. so dead" Mumbling softly to herself maybe she could get her dad to buy a new Camaro for her and she could give it to Derek as a 'I am sorry for ruining your car please don't kill me type of gift' Sinking to the floor she couldn't believe what just happened. "Do you think your uncle could fix it.." Blocking out the two trying to keep calm and think of a plan she knew her dad wouldn't buy a brand new car only for her to give it to a guy.. ".. so dead.." Maybe she could move oversees and become a model.

"Maybe your friend wouldn't be that upset.. he might understand that it was a accident?" oh naive Danny she wish he knew just what kinda mess she put herself in. Only one thing left to do"Danny give me the keys.." Pushing herself off the ground as Danny handed her the keys to a sparkly Pepto-Bismol Camaro. Opening the car door as Danny open the garage door for her, turning on the car and pulling it out of the shop making sure nice and easy, she didn't need a scratch on this car to top it off. "Al..if I don't make it out alive.. bury me with all my shoes.." Giving her a small smile trying lighten the mood before put the car in drive taking off into the street heading towards the hale house again.

Parking the car on the side of the house making sure no one saw it, even if it was bright as cotton candy it wasn't visible to anyone which was good. Taking a deep breath she just hoped he didn't kill her. Turning the knob and pushing it open walking inside seeing no one insight as it was quite as a grave yard which made her uneasy. "..maybe no ones home.." speaking to no one really looking into the living room and hallway no one in sight, maybe this was a sign she could drop the keys off and no one would have to know.

"Some people don't take to kind to people breaking into their house.." Making her freeze she knew who's that voice belong to, biting her lip she turned around to face him. She couldn't help herself as she looked up and down at him, a shirtless man only in a pair of fitted black jeans. Shaking her head getting rid of any dirty fantasias she had to focus on what she had to say, not on those lickable abs."I found your car?" blurting out watching him put on a white muscle shirt his body language change in a second. "where did you find it at?" She could lie or tell him the truth, tired of all the lies she said already it was time to come clean. Hopefully he would give her a 5 minute head start. "well..the thing is...I kinda took your ca-." Not even finishing her sentence her body was pressed against a wall his body trapping her. Licking her lower lip as she looked up at him his green eyes were replaced with red. _'oh shit'_ She wasn't scared of him maybe alil bit but not to much. "So.. you lied?" Giving him a brief nod as his eyes turned back to green but not moving. "Was kinda teaching you a lesson.." Poking him in the chest maybe she shouldn't poke the beast but she did."Really!? and what lesson was that?" Before she could answer she felt his body move forward feeling her chest pressed against his chest no more room left.

"Car Keys.." Was all he muttered to her, moving her hand to fish the keys out of her pocket holding them out as he took them hearing a low thank you. Moving away from her, Lydia let out the long long breath she kept in."No scratches.." Knowing the answer to that."..none..what so ever.." Which was true watching as he made his way over towards the door walking outside._'maybe I should start hiding 5..4..3.'_

"LYDIA!" That was her que to hide or make a run for it or be a women about it and face the wrath of the beast. "I should've ran.." Moving towards the door she could feel the cold breeze hit her face hugging herself from the harsh winds blowing, seeing Derek look at his painted car. "I see. you saw what happened.." Letting out a shriek as she dodged him running to the other side of the car that kept her in one piece and from him. " The last time i check my car isn't Pink..Lydia..Pink!" Knowing she shouldn't say anything or correct him but she had to."Its not pink!..Its Sparkly Neon Pink!" She shouted watching him carefully he hadn't moved just kept looking at his ruined car."This was your prank have me drive around in Barbie's pink nightmare..." Guilt started to eat at her hard, carefully and slowly making her way over to him standing beside him."I didn't mean for this to happen really.. I never would paint your car pink.. I just was going hide it for a few hours.." Putting her hand on his shoulder.".I am really really sorry.." Getting no response from him she made her way over to the porch taking a seat in the steps.

Lydia rubbed her hands together blowing into them to try to feel her fingers again. Maybe waiting for him to stop sulking over his car wasn't a good idea, taking a quick look at the time on her phone 2:25 am, almost an hour she been sitting on the front porch freezing her ass off. 10% battery left shutting her phone off she was tired, cold and grouchy leaning against a wooden pole, her eyes were starting to close on her. Wrapping her arms tightly around her body keep warm, her cardigan wasn't being to much help in that department. The last thing she remembered before she doze off to sleep was the back of Derek's back.

Smelling bits and pieces of a musky earthy scent filled the air around her, trying to move her tired body realizing she couldn't. Slowly opening her eyes blinking a few as her vision started to focus making out a person beside her. Realizing she was in bed with some random person she was about to scream but stopped.

Taking a moment to recognize the person who's bed she was in and who was holding her. Who knew Derek Hale had a sweet side plus she had to admit she liked waking up in his arms. "You can stop staring at me.." Pulling away from his warm body just only to be pulled back. " Lydia stop moving and go back to sleep.." Always barking orders at her and doing it with his eyes closed, knowing she wasn't going anywhere and didnt feel like fighting, moving one of her legs so it was tangled with one of his, draping an arm around his waist snuggling closer. As his grip tighten around her waist keeping her from moving anymore, both getting comfortable in eachothers arms, her eyes started to feel heavy and droopy again."You owe me a new paint job..Lydia.." She let out a soft laugh before mumbling out a short answer in return."whatever you say...Poochie.." A growl could be heard near her ear at her answer, feeling his lips press against the top of her head smiling to herself, felling herself fall back into a deep slumber.

**The End**

Yeahhhhh finished a very very long one shot from me :) I hope you enjoyed this.. and don't worry Derek's Camaro is fine lol I know Derek didnt kiss Lydia alot he's still pissy about her taking his car lol thanks for reading and reviewing love you guys


End file.
